Love Notes
by rapidfiction
Summary: Eddward finds a confession note in his locker. / this is my first time posting a fic on this website and it took me forever to fucking understand how to work things but i finally got it so heres my trash :) / Rated T for language, might change in the future ;)
1. Prologue

_"_ _I like you, dork."_

Edd was baffled. An anonymous note fell out of his locker declaring their likeness of the raven-haired boy. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Double D was one of the most invisible people at Peach Creek despite his excellent grades. The only time he got even the slightest amount of attention was when he, Edd, and Eddy would do scams, though those would usually attract attention of negative nature. Never did Eddward think someone would like him in a million years.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Eddy and Ed walking through the hallway towards him. He quickly shoved the note in his back pocket and turn to the boys.

"Greetings gentlemen, I assume your day has gone well?" Edd asked.

Eddy grinned. "Hell yeah! I got a B on my history test! Thanks for the notes, sockhead."

"Language, Eddy."

"Yeah, yeah."

The trio made their way home, unaware of the pair of green eyes observing them.

* * *

 _"_ _You're on my mind a lot."_

Another note.

This time slipped under his front door. Same handwriting, same paper. So it wasn't an accident. Someone actually liked him. His heart sped up.

Wait. He doesn't even know who this person is. They might be a psychopath, or a criminal.

It would have to be someone he knows. Otherwise there would be no way this person would know where he lived. Unless they have followed him home on one occasion. That thought made him shiver.

Eddy and Ed are obviously out of the picture. Eddy if currently dating Nazz and the handwriting is too neat to be Ed's. Johnny was in a relationship at the moment as well, so it isn't him. Rolf wouldn't do anything like this at the slightest. He probably doesn't even know what a love letter is. Jimmy and Sarah are dating as well, though that's not suprising. And Kevin, well….

Of course it wasn't him. He was as straight as a board. He has been in numorous relationships with strictly females, so even thinking about Kevin liking him was completely ridiculous. Though the thought of it did make Edd's heart beat a little faster.

Okay, maybe he has a slight crush on the redhead. Who could blame him? Tall, muscular, handsome…

' _Oh dear._ '


	2. Secret Admirier

Eddward was in a dilemma. When he got to school the next morning, he found another letter on top of his desk.

' _Well I guess it narrows it down.'_ It would be impossible for the person who left the note to come inside the classroom, leave the note (and be undetected by other students) and be on time for their own class. So the person must be in the class with him.

Sarah, Rolf and Kevin were the only individuals in this class that are in his cul-de-sac. And all those options sound completely unlikely.

He groaned internally. This entire situation is excruciating, to say the least. Why couldn't this person just confess their feelings in person instead of giving these nameless letters? Oh well, at least it was a bit romantic. But boy was it frustrating.

Unbeknowingly to the sock-wearing boy, a certain redhead was glaring holes at the back of the genius' head.

' _Is he more oblivious than i thought?'_

* * *

Kevin didn't know how it happened.

When they were kids, any variation of the name Ed made his stomach turn in hatred. Though, that hatred was mostly towards the shortest of the trio. Eddy ticked him off to no end.

The tallest, though annoying at times, didn't really bother him _too_ much. He probably has no idea what he's even doing 70% of the time.

Then there was Double D. He was…. different. He never really irked him like the other Eds did. In fact, he might have even admired him a little bit. Just a little bit though.

Then in freshman year of highschool, they were assigned to do a project together in science. They met in the library after school. At first, Kevin was going to just cop out and make the dork do the whole project himself, but after seeing him talk so excited about the subject, he couldn't look away. His eyes would light up and a soft glow of pink would flood his cheeks. The corners of his mouth would turn up a little as he would blabber on about the wonders of biology.

Everytime they would meet, Kevin couldn't help but stare at Edd whenever he spoke about whatever they were working on that day.

That was just the start of it.

He started to notice little things he did. Like sticking his tongue through his tooth gap when he concentrates, or tucking his hair behind his ear when he's flustered, or when his voice goes an octave higher when he's excited about something. The list was endless.

Kevin even started staring (in a non-creepy way, of course… heh.) at the hat-clad boy when they had class together. And he never noticed, of course, he was always 100% focused on what the teacher was saying, so he's never turned his head in his direction once.

It's not like he's complaining. He didn't feel like explaining why he was staring because he really didn't know himself.

Suddenly he was all Kevin would think about. And that scared him.

Was he gay? No, of course not. He still liked chicks. But the thought of holding edd close, looking into his pretty blue eyes and kissing his pink lips-

'Wait! I'm not gay, remember? Girls are hot. With their... boobs and stuff. And their soft skin. And their black hair that sticks out from under a beanie… and their creamy thighs that peeked out from small gym shorts-

Wait! Not gay, remember? Christ…'

Kevin sighed. He can't be gay. He's the most popular guy at school, captain of the football team, and has only dated _chicks._ His reputation would be ruined.

The best solution is obvious. Repress your feelings deep inside you, of course

Though that didn't last too long.

* * *

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?!"

It was sloppy, as if written the person who wrote it was angry, though Edd had no idea the reason. He looked around one last time before slipping the note in his back pocket.

He felt a dark aura coming from behind him and turned around. Kevin was looking at him.

"Good morning, Kevin! Isn't it a beautiful day today?" He motioned towards the window. He wasn't just trying to make small talk, it really was a gorgeous sight. At least it was to Edd.

Kevin glanced outside. "I guess."

Eddward smiled graciously before turning back to his desk, forgetting about the note as the teacher started class.


	3. The Party

"Please don't make me go, Eddy!"

Edd was currently hiding underneath his bed, visibly trembling. "Parties are definitely not my cup of tea! Don't you remember the last time i went to a party?"

Eddy huffed and rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine Double D, that was years ago! I'm sure Ryan and his group of dumbass friends completely forgot about it. Besides, it's almost the end of the school year! Why not live a little?"

When Double D shook his head no, Eddy sighed. "Ed, fetch."

The taller one of the group laughed goofily before diving underneath the bed and dragging out a frightened Edd.

"Let me go!" The smaller started kicking his feet, though that rendered useless. Ed just gave a dopey smile and dropped him onto the hard floor.

"Gracious, Eddy, why do you want me to come with so badly?" Edd said while standing on his feet.

"Because it won't be the same without you, D. You're the only brainiac in our school, it's gonna be lame hanging out with drunk idiots all night."

Double D gave a knowing smile. "Awww, Eddy, that's so sweet of you." He placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"W-whatever man. Don't let it go to your head." Eddy said looking away. "So are you going?"

"Alright Eddy. If you'd prefer me to come, then i'll come." Edd said.

"Group hug!" Ed said before scooping the two shorter boys into a bear hug.

"Damn it, Ed!" Eddy tried to wiggle his way out of the hug, but the larger had an iron grip.

* * *

Double D smiled and patted Ed's head. When he was let go, gulped. "Well, I guess we should get going, yes?"

When the three arrived, Eddy immediately approached a group girls, Ed, wandered off to the snack table, and Double D stood in the corner of the room. His antisocial nature was radiating off his skin, leaving people to ignore him as they partied (which Edd was entirely grateful for).

He was about to ask Eddy if he could leave early, because if he was honest he was bored. Parties to him were completely unnecessary, since he has little to no social skills. But before he could leave his corner, a certain redhead started to (drunkingly) talk to the sockhead.

"Heyyyy, Double Dork! I d'int know you came to parties!" He swung his arm around the smaller as he continued his drunken rambling.

"Um, actually, I was just leaving." The arm around him made him all the more uncomfortable, his face starting to turn pink.

"Whaaaat? But the party jus' started- oof!" Before he could finsh, his friend Nat punched him in the shoulder, snickering.

"Gettin' it on with sockhead, are ya Kev?" The green haired boy giggled as the drunk boy's face turned a bright shade of red, which confused Edd.

"Must be from the alcohol." He concluded.

"S-Shut the hell up, Nat!" The larger yelled at his teammate.

"Ah, it must be nice to put your arms around your cru- Mmph!" Kevin slapped his hand on the boy's mouth and dragged him away.

'Well that was odd. Around his what?' Edd thought before Eddy walked up to him.

"Guess who got Stacy's number?" The short male grinned with pride.

"Let me guess, you?" Edd deadpanned.

"Damn Right! Also, you need to loosen up, Double D. Parties are supposed to be fun!"

"I'm having the time of my life." He groaned out.

"Jeez, stop being such a sour-puss, you're killing my vibe."

Edd rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin dragged Nat to the other side of the house, away from Edd.

"Jesus, Kevin. You really are whipped huh-"

"Shut it Goldberg," Kevin let go of the the green haired male and glared at him. "Why the hell do you have to meddle in my love life all the time?"

Nathan grinned. "'Cause it's fun."

He swiftly dodged a swing at his head. "Damn it Nat. You really don't know when to quit."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." The football player stuck out his tounge playfully before smoothing down his hair and approaching a couple of girls.

"Ugh." Kevin groaned.

* * *

OKAY OOF um im so sorry for the hiatus my life is really crazy rn but ill try to write as much as possible ! also i wrote this kinda on and off during the summer so sorry if the pacing is weird ;-;


End file.
